


Your Favorite Candy's Cotton

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dentistry, F/M, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Whump, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Werewolf Garth Fitzgerald IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: good thing garth got his degree because jack would be pretty fucked without him.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Your Favorite Candy's Cotton

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six : Teeth Knocked Out

"look who's home!" jack cooed as the front door opened, holding toddler sam in his arms and said toddler, along with his brother castiel, squealed happily as he saw his parents walk in, garth and bessy smiling as they saw their children bonding with uncle sam and cousin jack, gertie running up to her mother and giving her a big hug. "did you guys have a good day with sam and jack?"

"yes, it was so fun!" gertie beamed, before gasping and turning to the nephilim as he walked over, "jack! show them the thing! please!" she smiled as jack handed toddler sam to garth, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he realized what she wanted and he blinked, his eyes flashing to gold for a moment and she clapped happily, grinning from ear to ear. "they were great, jack and cas got into a few staring contests." sam mentioned as he came over with toddler castiel, who seemed to really have a thing for jack because that kid would not stop looking at him.

"he showed me the werewolf eyes and i felt that it was only appropriate for me to do the angel eyes back."

bessy smiled as she took toddler sam from adult sam's arms, "good to know that there wasn't any trouble." she muttered, pressing a kiss to her son's fuzzy blonde head and a small look of realization appeared on garth's face before he reached into his pocket, pulling out some wrapped candies and he handed on to gertie, her eyes lighting up as she took it, "they had a little bowl of these at the register counter and i stole a couple, do you want one jack?"

"oh! yes please!"

the nephilim happily took on the fruity candies, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth with a big smile, moving it around in his mouth before wincing in pain, sam turning to his son in worry but jack tried to hide it, keeping that candy in his mouth and just sucking on it, "mommy! wanna see the pictures i made you and daddy?" gertie beamed, distracting the adults as she took bessy's hand, leading her towards the other room where her crayons and coloring books belonged.

garth went over to the play pen, putting toddler castiel inside of it with all his toys and the child happily began playing with the colorful objects, the werewolf going back over to the blonde, "what's wrong with your teeth?" he questioned and jack furrowed his brow as he crunched on the candy with the good side of his mouth, acting like he had no idea what the man was talking about but garth was no fool, plus he was a father, "your teeth, they hurt don't they?"

"they're fine, just kinda.....sore."

"okay, how long have they been "sore"?"

jack looked down at the ground, shifting on his feet, "after me and dad did a hunt." he mumbled before swallowing the crushed bits of sugar and looking back up at the adults around him, "jack, that was days ago, what happened?" sam commented and jack awkwardly looked away from his dad, not wanting to admit what was actually wrong. "jack, you gotta tell me eventually."

"theshifterknockedoneofmyteethout."

"it did _what_?"

"i-i think it broke some too."

"oh my god, jack." sam mumbled, feeling that parental stress and garth had to stop himself from laughing, "i thought it would heal on its own!....it didn't." the nephil admitted, fiddling with his fingers and garth placed a hand on his shoulder, "lucky for you, i can help with that."

"what? really?"

"follow me."

jack followed garth down the hall and down some stairs, the man opening and door and jack's heart jumped into his throat as he saw what was inside; a cushioned chair with a light above it and a table fool of tools, along with some models of jaws and a cabinet filled with medecines. "u-uh.....how does this help?" he asked, having only seen some of this stuff in the infirmary and in some houses he's been in during hunts, but usually those were for torturing and he was really hoping that wasn't what garth was going to do. "you've never been to a dentist before, have you jack?"

"a dentist is like a doctor, right?"

"yeah, we're doctors for teeth."

"so, you're gonna fix my teeth?"

"yep! just get in that chair and we can get started." garth smiled and jack did as he was told, despite the fact that he was incredibly nervous because he's never been to a dentist nor has he ever seen one, he's heard his friends mention them and the last time eliot said he went to a dentist, he came back with metal on his teeth that made his mouth hurt and jack _really_ didn't want that, "are you gonna put metal on my teeth?"

garth looked up from the sink he was washing his hands in, "oh, are you talking about braces? no, i don't think so. i'm just going to fix the broken teeth and give you a fake one for the one you lost." he clarified as he dried his hands and grabbed a paper bib, going over to jack and putting it on him, pulling up a small cushioned stool for him to sit on and putting on some latex gloves, grabbing a tiny metal hook and a small mirror, "will it hurt?"

"it probably will after i finish, but you'll be asleep while i do all the work, and right now i'm just going to take a look and see what i have to fix; can you open your mouth for me?"

jack opened his mouth, closing his eyes because he didn't want to see garth poking and proding at his teeth, anxiously waiting for him to finish and trying to keep calm because this has never happened to him before and it had to be one of the weirdest things ever, only opening his eyes when the tools were removed from his mouth, "okay, i see which tooth you lost and a couple are broken."

as if he could see the fear in jack's eyes, he immediately spoke again, "but, don't worry. i've got something that will get you to sleep and then we can get everything fixed." he smiled and got up, jack watching as he got a tank of gas from the corner of the room with a small mask that would go over your nose and wheeled it over, "just take some deep breaths through your nose and you'll fall right asleep, alright?"

the nephilim nodded as garth put the small mask over his nose before turning a knob on the tank and a small hissing sound filled jack ears, the boy taking deep breaths of the gas and it didn't take long before his eyelids felt really heavy, letting them slip close.

  
**•••**

  
bess walked back down the stairs, having put the twins and gertie to bed as it was getting late, sam sitting and waiting in the living room for jack and garth to be done, having texted castiel that they would be later than he planned because jack was getting his teeth fixed.

which was followed by him explaining and calming his husband down because " _why the hell is our son getting dental surgery???_ ".

"gertie wouldn't stop talking about jack, i think you'll have to come by again so the two can have a play date." bess mentioned as she sat down on the couch with sam, who chuckled, "i'm sure he'd be more than happy to come over again." the man smiled, turning his head as he heard footsteps come down the hall, seeing garth and a wobbly jack walk into the room, "hey buddy, feel better?"

"got m'teeths fixed."

garth chuckled, "he's a little loopy from the meds, and his mouth is numb but he should be good in an hour, maybe less if his angel stuff kicks in." the man informed and sam smiled, getting up and going over to his son, who immediately clung to him in a hug and rested his hesd on his shoulder, half awake.

"i think it's time we head home and you get into bed."

"m'not sleepy."

"yeah, sure. say goodbye and we'll be on our way." sam chuckled and jack let go of his father, going over to bess and giving her a hug, mumbling a goodbye before going over to garth and giving him a hug too, "thanks f'r fixing m'teeth." he mumbled and garth laughed, "you're very welcome."

sam said his goodbyes and gave his own hugs before jack held onto his arm as they walked out the door, poking his lips and cheeks when they got into the car, "does your face feel weird?" sam asked as he started the car and jack curled up in his seat, still messing with his cheeks, "can't feel m'face." he muttered with a grimace before leaving his cheeks be and leaning head against the window, it not taking long before he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
